Shinobi Arena
by Logan Swiger
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka, a fifteen year old boy from District 12. When the Reaping comes around for the Hunger Games, a twelve year old boy is chosen to compete. Kiba can't let that happen, so he volunteers in his place. And once he's in the Arena, the other Tribute, Hinata Hyuga, is all he wants to protect. Welcome to the 86th Annual Hunger Games! AU, KibaHina, rated M for violence. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we go! This is my first ever attempt at a crossover story, so I really hope I do a good job of it. I promise I won't _completely _rip off the Hunger Games book like a lot of these seem to do. He is from District 12, but the only reason I didn't put him in another District is because this is the only one that is really explained, and I'm too lazy to get creative about that. I'm too busy planning the Arena! Anyway, Kiba's in for one hell of a ride, so enjoy!**

* * *

I awake with a yawn, my red fang markings stretching across my cheekbones. I sit up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I look to my older sister, Hana, sound asleep in her bed across the room. Beside her bed is my mother, Tsume. I hear people in the Capitol complain when they have to share a room, which makes me laugh.

As these funny things pass through my head, it doesn't take long for my smile to fade. I almost forgot what today is.

"Kiba..." Mom starts.

"I know," I say, cutting her off. Today is the Reaping, the selection of this year's Tributes in the 86th Annual Hunger Games. I'm only fifteen, so I'm eligible to be selected. This is Hana's last year, because once you turn nineteen you're too old for your death to be entertaining for rich people, apparently.

My faithful dog, Akamaru, leaps up onto my bed. He barks happily, planting down on my lap. I laugh, scratching behind his ears before setting him on the floor.

Most people would see having Akamaru around is a waste of food. We're probably better off than most people in District 12, but that doesn't mean we're wealthy. In fact, if the Peacekeepers knew why we were better off, I'd be killed instantly. While it takes extra food to feed Akamaru, he pays for himself when he helps me hunt in the forest outside the borders of District 12.

"Kiba, I hate to ask you to do this on Reaping Day, but could you go out into the forest?" Mom asks. "We have nothing left, and we need something to celebrate with when you aren't chosen.

I smile at that. Mom may not be the kindest of people in the world, but she's certainly an optimist. She never says 'if you aren't chosen' or 'in case you aren't chosen'. It's always 'when you aren't chosen'. I nod, slipping on my boots and running out of the house. Akamaru follows happily.

I'm glad I'm going hunting today, because just as I step out of my house my stomach rumbles. I didn't really have much of a meal last night, just a slice of bread and some crappy soup. I really want meat right now.

I pull my hood over my head, the fur lining the edges of the hood. This is by far the most expensive item I own, the fur being quite valuable during the winter. I could sell this for quite a pretty penny, but the warmth is far more valuable than money.

I run silently to the fence, the border of the District. The thing is supposed to be lit up with electricity at all hours, but the Peacekeepers assume that nobody has the courage to actually sneak out of the District. So much for that idea, because a weak spot in the fence is all it takes for me to escape into the wild.

Once in the woods, I breathe a sigh of relief. This kind of setting is always calming. The chirping of birds and crickets, the buzzing of insects, the growls of vicious animals ready to tear out my liver.

Doesn't get much better than this.

I retrieve my weapons from beneath a large rock in the woods. A pouch filled with my throwing knives. Most hunters would prefer a bow, but I'm so incompetent with those things it's laughable. Instead, these knives do just as well as long as you have a keen eye.

I twirl the knives between my fingers, relaxing against a tree while I wait for Akamaru to pick up the scent of some game. When he finally gets a scent, he nudges his head against my knee, a symbol that the hunt is about to begin.

I go to work. Sneaking through the woods is easy for me. I jump from limb to limb, my foot catching every nook and cranny to keep me off the ground. When the rabbits are directly below me, a few knives is all it takes to down three of them. The remainders, smaller rabbits without much meat on them, all scatter into the bushes and out of sight.

I grab dinner by its ears, setting them on my lap as I sit on a rock. As I start to relieve the rabbits of their skin, I almost jump out of my skin when an arrow lands between my feet.

"Gah!" I scream. A girl laughs, dropping out of a tree and landing nimbly in front of me. Her hair is pulled back into two buns, her large brown eyes watching me as she laughs.

"Did I scare you?" she asks.

"Geez, Tenten, don't do that!" I laugh. "You scared me half to death!"

Tenten laughs again, grabbing one of my rabbits and begins skinning it. "This all you got today?"

"So far, I only got here a little while ago," I admit. "I was gonna do some gathering, wanna come with?"

"Already been, found a group of apple trees just north of here," she says. She holds up a sack, clearly fit to burst. "I can show you where it is if you want."

I nod. As I finish skinning the second rabbit, and retrieving the third from Tenten, I hang them on my belt and follow Tenten north. When we arrive at the apple trees, I feel my mouth water.

It takes almost ten minutes to fill up a bag with apples, and even then I've barely made a dent in how many apples are here. I'll have to remember this place for tomorrow, so I can—

Oh yeah, I might not be here tomorrow.

"How many times is your name gonna be there, Tenten?"

"Ten. Four mandatory, six for food," she explains sadly. "You?"

Thirteen. Four mandatory, nine for food."

"But I thought it was just you, your mom, and your sister?"

"There's also Akamaru to think about, and I have to sell almost everything we catch out here just to keep us from freezing to death," I explain. Akamaru barks. "I wish I didn't have it in so many times, but it's all I can do to keep us fed."

"I hate that we have to go through all of this!" Tenten yells. She and I look over our shoulders, just to make sure nobody's listening. Of course, nobody is, but we're nervous anyways.

"I know, it's terrible," I admit. "All because of some rebellion that ended like a million years ago."

"I guess the Capitol makes a point to not let us forget," Tenten sighs. "It's almost noon, we should get ready for the Reaping."

I nod. Tenten hugs me quickly before running back into the woods. I pick one last apple, taking a huge bite out of it before running after her.

Tenten and I sneak back into the District, the two of us running to the Hob. The black market probably isn't a normal place for two fifteen year olds to hang out, but it's the only place we can make good money. I pawn off one of the rabbits and saving only three apples for myself. I keep two of the rabbits for dinner tonight. With the money from all of that, I buy some bread, butter, and just a little bit of salt for flavor. Mom always likes it when I get salt, because it makes almost anything actually taste good.

"Alright, I'm heading home," I tell Tenten, sliding the bread into my sack. "I'll see you at the Reaping. Oh, and Tenten?" Tenten perks up, watching me. I smile mischeviously. "May the odds..."

Tenten's smile matches mine. "...be _ever_ in your favor!" The two of us laugh loudly before I run home. Akamaru follows me closely.

I walk in the door, my family smiling widely as I show them my latest gifts. Hana hugs me tightly as I hand her an apple. I hand Mom one as well, and take the last one for myself. We all eat our apples, a rare delicacy in District 12. When we finish them, we give the cores to Akamaru before getting ready for the Reaping.

After taking a hot bath, another rarity, I put on my best clothes. I try to tame my spiky hair, failing miserably. It takes another hour for Mom and Hana to get ready. I guess, even if you're broke, women just take forever to get ready.

When the two of them are finally dressed and ready to go, we all but run out the house and to the square. The place usually isn't too busy, the Hob definitely worse, but today it's totally packed. People who aren't eligible for the Reaping are standing towards the back. Several areas are roped in, each filled with boys and girls of ages between twelve and eighteen. I hug Hana before she runs to the other eighteen year olds, and I run to the fifteen year olds.

There, Tenten is waiting for me. I stand right beside her, both of us shaking with fear. Tsunade, the mayor of District 12, steps on to the podium. Tsunade must be the coolest mayor ever, because even as she tells the depressing story of Panem, she does it reluctantly. She technically can't get in trouble with the Capitol, though it's obvious she hates the Capitol as much as the rest of us.

Then, when Tsunade finishes, another woman steps onto the stage. Her dark hair frames her thin face, giving her an appearance much more normal than most everyone else in the Capitol. She smiles widely, leaning close to the microphone.

"Hello everybody!" Shizune greets. "As you all know, I am Shizune, representative of District 12 in the Hunger Games! I've heard from a very reliable source that this year should be an especially interesting time in the Games!"

"Isn't it always?" I whisper to Tenten, who nods shakily.

"Alright, let us begin!" Shizune announces happily, recieving not a single clap. "Ladies first."

Shizune reaches her hand into the large glass ball on the left. Somewhere in that ball, Tenten's name is written ten times. She's shaking violently, holding onto the collar of my jacket for support. Shizune pulls out a single slip of paper, holding it high into the air.

"And this year's female Tribute from District Twelve is..." she pauses, eyeing the crowd, savoring their fear. "Hinata Hyuga!"

The crowd is silent. Anyone who has ever met Hinata knows that she is the sweetest, nicest, most innocent girl in Panem. Hinata, her pale eyes wide with fear, steps onto the stage shakily. She walks up to Shizune slowly, hesitant to get close to the woman. When she finally stands beside Shizune, the woman holds Hinata's hand high in the air like she just won a prize. Really, she did, but that prize is a death sentence. Hinata is far too nice to ever kill anybody unless she's in only the worst of circumstances. Honestly, I don't know if even the Hunger Games could push her that far.

"And now, the boy!" Shizune yells happily. She dips her hand in the other glass ball, the sound of crumpling paper echoing across the plaza. The faces of the girls, now plastered with relief, are in contrast with the boys, whose are still wide with fear. I myself am no exception, even though Tenten is hugging me with joy. I know she's not happy about Hinata, but she's glad that she gets to live. Now she holds me tighter, worrying for me.

"And the male Tribute for the 86th annual Hunger Games is..." she pauses. "Konohamaru Sarutobi!"

The whole crowd freezes. Konohamaru...he's only twelve. Nobody likes it when somebody so young is chosen, it's even worse than a normal Tribute. Konohamaru, barely up to Shizune's waist, steps shakily onto the stage. Tears streak down his face as he surely thinks of what's to come.

I have to do something. Konohamaru is twelve, and Hinata is too nice to actually fight. It's a double death sentence. At least most of the time, our Tributes could stand a chance, but this year...it's unbearable to watch. I only know of one person in District 12 who stands a chance, someone that might stand a chance in Konohamaru's place.

I shake Tenten off me, her face frozen with confusion. I give her a sympathetic smile before raising my hand into the air. I take a deep, shaky breath, and yell.

"I volunteer! I'll take his place in the Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Okay, I know that the whole 'volunteering' thing is so overdone in Hunger Games fanfictions, but when I got this idea I couldn't simply let it pass by. I really like this chapter, and am probably working on Chapter 2 while you read this. Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**

**UPDATE: I fixed the weird spacing issues in the chapter, so it looks prettier now :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone :D Sorry this chapter took a little longer than I'd expected, some stuff came up. Anyway, I forgot to mention this before, but the first four, maybe five, chapters will not be in the Arena. I'm doing all of the lead-up stuff, like the parade, the private session with the Gamemakers, and even the interview. I promise to go through those as fast as I can and get to the combat :D Enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd is silent again, somehow seeming even more silent than before as I step onto the stage. Konohamaru, his tears beginning to dry, watches me in awe as I step up, seemingly unafraid (which is total bullcrap, I'm scared to death). He wraps his arms around my waist, crying again and thanking me. I hug him back before he runs to the edge of the stage, jumping into his crying mother's arms.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Shizune announces. "And what is your name?"

I take a deep breath, leaning close to the microphone. "Kiba Inuzuka."

"Inuzuka? I expected you to say Sarutobi. You aren't related to that boy?"

"No."

"Then why did you step in for him, knowing your life will be in danger?" she asks, looking from me to the cameras, and back to me.

"Konohamaru's only twelve. It isn't fair for him to go into the Arena."

"And how old are you, Kiba?"

"Fifteen."

Shizune nods, signaling for the crowd to applaud me. For the first time in the history of District 12, they clap. They clap because I stepped up to help Konohamaru. They don't clap for the Hunger Games, and they certainly don't clap for the Capitol. They clap for me.

"Let's hear it for this years Tributes!" Shizune announces. The clapping gets louder, not ceasing for several minutes. I stand next to Hinata, who watches me closely. I can't meet her gaze. When the clapping finally stops, Shizune steps up to me. She leaves the microphone behind.

"That was very brave of you, Kiba," Shizune says seriously. "That'll get the support of all kinds of sponsors. You may have just given yourself an advantage in the Arena without even realizing it."

I nod silently as she walks away. Two Peacekeepers, flanking Hinata and I, guide us to the Justice Building. Hinata and I are both silent.

The Peacekeepers lead Hinata and I to separate rooms. These rooms, consisting of stone walls and no windows, are very small. Apparently, anyone who wants to visit me has to do so now, or risk never talking to me again. Which they probably won't.

"Kiba..." Hana mumbles. She and Mom enter the room, eyes wide and tear filled. Akamaru bounds in after them, jumping up onto my lap. He whimpers loudly, pushing his head against my stomach. I smile weakly, petting his head.

"Why...why, Kiba?" Mom asks.

"I couldn't let Konohamaru die, not when he's so young," I admit. Akamaru whimpers again.

"You're only three years older than him, why did you do this to yourself?" Hana cries.

"I'm not asking for your approval. It's done," I say, glaring at Hana.

"You put us to shame, Kiba," she admits, smiling weakly.

Hana becomes intense, locking her hands on my shoulders. "You have to win, Kiba. You're stronger than they are. You know how to hunt, you know how to survive. You can do this."

Tears brimming in my eyes for the first time, I wrap my arms around Hana in a tight embrace. Akamaru whimpers from being smothered between us, but I honestly don't care too much right now. Mom wraps her arms around the both of us, crying as well.

A Peacekeeper bangs his fist on the door, signaling the end of our time. "Make sure you eat that rabbit tonight or it's gonna go bad," I tell them, faking a smile as they exit the room.

"You're gonna win, Kiba! You have to!"

Those are Hana's last words to me as the door shuts her out of my life.

I lean against the wall, fighting more tears. When the door swings open again, I'm not surprised to see Tenten standing in the room.

"Kiba!" she says, running towards me. She throws her arms around me, crying into my shoulder.

"Shouldn't I be the one that's crying?" I joke. Tenten laughs through her sobs, punching me in the shoulder as she pulls away.

"You're so stupid, Kiba!" she says. "You had no reason to volunteer for Konohamaru."

"I couldn't let him get butchered," I sigh. "At least I have some kind of a chance."

"You have a _huge _chance, Kiba. You're smarter than they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it!" Tenten exclaims. "Most Tributes, especially the ones from District 2, learn how to fight. They know combat, but often forget to train to survive. They only know how to kill. You're strong, you're fast, and I've never seen anyone throw knives like you can. You can win this."

"I wish I were as optimistic as you are," I joke. "I hope my mentor can help me out with combat."

Tenten rests her chin in one hand. District 12, even after 85 years, has never had a winning Tribute. The mentor for our Tributes is a victor from another District, a different one every time. I haven't heard a word about my mentor.

The Peacekeeper bangs on the door, and Tenten hugs me one last time. "I'm not saying goodbye, Kiba. I'm saying...see you later. Alright?"

"Alright, Tenten," I choke out. "Take care of my family, and take care of Akamaru for me. If I do come back, I want to make sure my whole family is waiting for me."

She smiles before exiting the room. I retire in a corner of the room, my arms wrapped tightly around my legs. Why haven't they let me out yet? I don't have any close friends except Tenten, so what are they waiting for?

I stand up as the door opens again, revealing two people I had never expected to see again. Konohamaru and his mother enter the room, both of their faces stained with tears.

His mother walks up to me briskly, her eyes downcast. "Kiba...I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say," I say, smiling fakely. "I'll be fine."

Konohamaru tugs on my shirt, bringing me down to his level. "I'll never be able to make this up to you, Kiba. I was terrified when Shizune called my name. I could barely walk in a straight line, but you were totally in the zone. You looked like a real hero."

"Thanks, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small item. A black cloth with a metal plate on the front of it. On the plate is the symbol of Konoha, a village that was apparently where District 12 is now before the Capitol took over. It kind of looks like a slug, just without the eyes.

His Mom smiles warmly down at me. "Tributes in the Hunger Games are allowed to have one token from home to bring into the Arena with them."

Konohamaru holds the headband out to me. "Will you wear this when you go? I want to be with you in the Arena, since I didn't go myself."

Tears threaten to spill out of me as I take the headband from the boy. Konohamaru and I hug, and I hug his mom as well, and the Peacekeepers escort the two of them out of the room. I tie the headband on, the metal plate covering my forehead. My token from home.

I exit the room. The Peacekeepers lead me to a train on the edge of District 12. I've never been on a train before, so I'm hesitant as I board it. Looking back, I get one last glimpse of my home. I've never liked District 12, but I was born and raised here. As the doors close, I feel it all slip away from me as the train speeds away.

I turn around, seeing Hinata standing there. Her eyes dart across the luxurious cabin, which is filled with various tables and couches. Seated at one table is a silver haired man with a mask across his nose and chin. His eyes, one black and one red, are gliding across the pages of a book. A scar is apparent down his left eye.

"Are you our m-mentor?" Hinata asks bashfully. The silver haired man looks up from his book, looking from Hinata, to me, and then back to his book.

"That's me. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Kakashi snaps his book shut, standing from the table. "You're the one who volunteered, right?" I nod. "That's good. Sponsors like people from the poor districts who volunteer, they see it as selfless. It makes you look confident, makes you look more like you could win. You already have an edge."

Hinata watches her shoes, ashamed. Kakashi hasn't said one positive word towards her yet.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think that either Hinata or I could win?" I ask.

"Truthfully?" Kakashi asks. Hinata and I nod. "Stranger things have happened. You two seem like you're in excellent shape, both healthy. You're both well fed for being from such a poor district."

"Hinata's from a wealthy family, and I...uhh..." I hesitate. Is it okay to tell my mentor that I illegally hunted in the woods?

"You broke the law for food, didn't you?" Kakashi finishes. I nod slowly, and I see Kakashi smile under his mask. "Good. That means you're a hunter, right?" I nod again. "This is looking better by the minute. I've never been a mentor before, but I already like you guys."

"You've never been a mentor?"

"I won six years ago," Kakashi starts. "But my mentor wants to keep mentoring even though I should be his successor. I've been waiting for an opening in District 12 ever since."

"You won the Hunger Games?" Hinata asks.

"Of course, that's why I'm a mentor," Kakashi says. "You really don't know how this works?"

"I don't like to watch the Hunger Games," Hinata admits. "All the violence, the killing...it's just awful."

Kakashi nods, his expression a serious one. "It's no cakewalk, believe me. My time in the Arena was the toughest week of my life. If I ever had to go back, it would be too soon."

Hinata and I are stricken with fear. "Is it...really _that _bad?"

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this," Kakashi says. "The Gamemakers will do anything in their power to make your life in the Arena a living hell. Dangerous animals, poisoned plants, not to mention the other Tributes. This will be the most extreme, most painful time of your life. I guarantee that."

Hinata almost passes out. I simply watch our mentor, dumbfounded that he's so willing to try and scare us like this. He sees Hinata's reaction, his eyes flashing with pity. Then he sees me, and nods.

"Alright, let's get you guys something to eat."

Happy to be off the topic, Kakashi leads us through the large train and into a dining room. There, Hinata and I can barely restrain ourselves. A huge table lined with food is set out before us. Turkey, ham, every vegetable in existence and more, all on a single table. A sign hanging off the table says '**ALL YOU CAN EAT**'.

"Is this real?" I ask, amazed. Kakashi nods, smiling beneath his mask. Hinata and I exchange glances before running to the table. Hinata and I pile our plates up high, higher than we probably should. When we take our seats at a table with Kakashi and Shizune, we have to put our hands on the top of our food to keep it from toppling over.

"I guess you've never eaten like this before?" Kakashi asks. Hinata and I shake our heads in response, our mouths too full to speak. Shizune giggles slightly before taking a sip of her soup.

"Now, I want to talk to you guys about what's gonna happen over the next few days," Shizune says. Hinata and I take a brief pause in our feasts to listen.

"What's up, Shizune?" I ask, swallowing the last bite of a chicken wing.

"As I'm sure you remember, once we get to the Capitol, you two will have to prepare for the parades, the interviews, and your private sessions with the Gamemakers."

"All to impress sponsors, right?" Hinata asks quietly.

Shizune nods. "The Parade will be the day we arrive at the Capitol. Then, there's three days of training. After that is done, you'll have your private sessions with the Gamemakers to impress them. And after that, the interview."

"These are all important for when you're in the Arena," Kakashi says warningly. "Every victor in every Hunger Games has had gifts from Sponsors that helped them out. The things you get are invaluable, and cannot be simply found. They'll save your life, believe me."

"What did you get in the Arena, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I got a few small things, but it was flint and steel when I was on the edge of freezing to death. That turned out to be even more useful than they'd planned, because later on I used it to burn the Careers' supplies to the ground."

"The...what?"

"The Careers," Kakashi repeats. "You don't know what Careers are?" Hinata and I shake our heads. Shizune also seems confused. "Careers are other Tributes that trained for the Hunger Games, even though you're not technically allowed to do that. Careers are usually from Districts 1, 2, and 4, but there's always some Tributes from other Districts as well. All of these specially skillful Tributes work together, and pick off the weak ones. But, inevitably, they all turn on each other. It's never pretty."

"Were you one of the Careers, Kakashi-sensei?" I ask.

"At the start, yes. I had the highest scores with the Gamemakers, so I was welcomed in with them despite being from District 10. But when they found out I was poisoning their food and stealing their supplies, I barely got away with my life."

"That's not a bad idea," I admit.

"The Careers may be interested in 'recruiting' you, Kiba," Shizune says. "After that stunt you pulled back at the Reaping, they know that Sponsors are gonna like you. It may be in your best interest to go with them, at least for a while."

"We'll see how things go with the Parade," Kakashi says. "Enough talk about plotting, though. Finish your meals."

Hinata and I nod happily, continuing to chow down on what is by far the most delicious food I have ever tasted. After taking out half of the chicken wings, I sigh as I stand from the table (with great difficulty).

"The Reapings are about to air, we should go check out your competition," Kakashi says. Hinata and I race over to the TV, turning it on. We catch it just in time to see the Capitol's seal on the screen.

The Tributes from District 1 already seem like troublemakers. Neither of them were from the drawing, both volunteered. The boy is tall with orange spiked hair and purple eyes, named Pain. The girl, Konan, seems just as deadly. They're both ready to kill, which makes me nervous.

District 2 doesn't look any better. The boy was reaped, but when someone else tried to step in, that guy got punched in the nose. This redhead, Gaara, is gonna be a serious problem. His sister Temari volunteered to join him.

District 3 doesn't seem as bad as the last two. Neither of them were volunteers, but neither of them were afraid to step onto the stage. The boy, a tall, silver haired guy named Kabuto, seems like he might be a little trouble, but Karin doesn't look like much of a challenge at all.

From District 4 comes another problem. A tall boy with long white hair named Suigetsu was the first to be Reaped. Just like in District 2, when someone tried to volunteer they were punched. The girl, Guren, seems rather dangerous as well.

District 5 looks rather ordinary. A guy named Sasuke and a girl named Sakura, both of which seem in good shape but otherwise nothing extraordinary. The only thing that worries me is a certain dark look in Sasuke's eyes. I know immediately that he isn't afraid to kill.

The sixth district also looks rather ordinary, the Tributes named Killer B and Fuu. The boy is extremely annoying, only talking in rap, but doesn't seem like he'll be too much of a problem. Fuu altogether looks boring.

District 7 looks rather dangerous. The Tributes from there, Minato and Kushina, are in excellent shape and clearly trained in combat. Neither of them are volunteers, but they both look like they've been training just in case.

As for District 8, it looks like another ordinary duo. Kimimaro seems pretty tough, but Tayuya almost pissed herself when she stepped onto the stage. Hopefully that wasn't an act.

Surprisingly, what seems like my biggest threat comes from District 9. The boy, an extremely tall 18 year old named Zabuza, looks like he could tear my arms off without breaking a sweat. The other, Haku, pleads that she's a boy, but is clearly lying. Her voice is rather deep for a girl, though.

District 10 bears no surprises, another ordinary pair. Naruto and Ino are their names. Ino looks rather fragile, and Naruto seems like he wants nothing to do with the Hunger Games. Then again, very few of us do.

11 is interesting. The boy, named Shikamaru, stepped lazily onto the stage, yawning as the representative announced him. My heart is pounding so fast now that I completely missed the name of the girl.

District 12 finally comes up. Shizune pulls out Hinata's name, and the commentators on the program laugh when she steps onto the stage. They say she's gonna be easy prey and other such nonsense. Then, Konohamaru is drawn.

"You're gonna want to pay extra attention here, folks!" a man on the TV says. "As you know, one of the rarest things to see in the Reaping is a volunteer in any of the poorer Districts. But one of those instances happened right here in District 12!"

"That's right, Caesar. Konohamaru Sarutobi, a twelve year old resident of District 12, was chosen to compete even though his name was only entered once. Talk about some luck!" the other announces sarcastically.

"But here comes his savior, fifteen year old Kiba Inuzuka!" the first man says. "Apparently, the two boys share no relation, and apparently have never even spoken before. Shizune, District 12's representative, got some more information on Mr. Inuzuka."

It shows Shizune asking me questions about my volunteering, the commentators...well, commenting on how calm I am. They say that I may be more of a threat than the others may think, but then the screen goes black as the program ends.

"This doesn't look good, not at all," Kakashi says grudgingly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks.

"Two things," he says. "One, the Careers this year look more deadly than I've seen in almost ten years. They're gonna be even more of a problem than usual. But other than that, it's what happened right there at the end. What they said about Kiba."

Shizune covers her mouth with her hands. "They just painted a huge target on your back!"

My heart jumps up into my throat. Damn you Jiraiya, why did you have to be so nice?

Something in Shizune's pocket vibrates. She pulls out a small device, smiling as she reads whatever's on it. "We're almost at the Capitol. Get to the windows, everyone will want to see you!"

I run to the windows of the cabin, eager to get my first look at the Capitol city in person. When the train dips out of a tunnel, light blinds me temporarily. My jaw drops as my vision clears.

The Capitol is consisted of pristine white buildings, roads filled with cars and other vehicles. People in odd assortments of clothing line the streets, waving wildly at the train as it passes by. I guess being a Tribute is an honor around here. Or maybe they're just wondering how you'll die.

Hinata blushes, waving back bashfully. I smile broadly (and fakely, but these morons won't notice), and wave to my screaming fans. A particularly slutty woman decides to remove her shirt.

"Is everyone in the Capitol like this?" I ask through my teeth, still faking my smile.

"Almost," Kakashi confirms. "You never get used to it."

Shizune nods. "I was born and raised here, but my family has always been rather...tame."

Hinata and I laugh loudly, our real smiles bringing yet more cheers from the crowds. When the train finally stops at a station, Hinata's and I's smiles instantly fade. My cheeks hurt.

"We're going straight to your stylists, so get ready," Kakashi says. I try to protest, but Kakashi wraps his hands around Hinata and I, his left hand on my left shoulder, his right on Hinata's right shoulder. He stands between us as we exit the train. There, more fans and now cameras are waiting for us. A reporter in a bright blue dress with hair and makeup to match stands in front of us, facing a camera.

"The Tributes from District 12 just arrived at the Capitol. Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka are standing just behind me, guided by their mentor Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi won the 80th Hunger Games six years ago, and is a victor from District 10." She turns to Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi Hatake, how do you feel about this year's Tributes from District 12?"

"I feel like they shouldn't be counted out just yet," he says confidently. Hinata and I nod, our faces serious. The reporter raises an eyebrow at the sight of us, but smiles again as she returns to her camera.

"And there you have it, Capitol City. Two young, eager Tributes from District 12. After only my first look at them, I'm already wondering...will District 12 finally have a victor to call their own? Back to you, Jiraiya."

* * *

**And there you have it, Kiba and Hinata are in the Capitol at last. PLEASE leave a review and thank you so much for reading!**

**UPDATE: I fixed a couple typos, and took out Caesar as a character and replaced him with Jiraiya XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, it's Parade time! :D I really like this, thanks to my friend Lycoris for helping me come up with their outfits. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kiba, will you just stand still?" the girl whines.

"No, this hurts!" I whine. "Why the hell are you plucking my nose hairs?"

"Because these things are forests," another girl whines. "Just don't worry about it, we're almost done."

This 'prep team' of mine has been working on me for almost two hours, ever since I stepped off the train with Kakashi and Hinata. Apparently they're trying to get me ready for the parade tonight, but I'm convinced they're trying to make me bleed to death through my nose hairs. I haven't even met my stylist yet, but I'm hoping he'll leave my nose out of it. As the last of my nose hairs is ripped out of my nostrils, the team sits back and relaxes.

"Man, you're a pain," one girl jokes. Her bleach blonde hair dangles in front of her left eye. "Alright, you're ready for Kurenai."

"Kure-who now?" I ask.

"Kurenai, your stylist," she says. "Follow me."

The woman leads me through the dimly lit hallways. After what seems like forever of walking, we arrive at a simple wooden door. She gestures for me to enter, so I do.

"You must be Kiba," she says. Her intricately styled black hair falls gracefully on her shoulders. Her long eyelashes exaggerate the color of her crimson eyes. Her dark red lips part in a smile.

"You're Kurenai?" I ask bluntly.

"Yes," she answers. She stands from her chair, brushing her hair off her left shoulder. "Come, let's take a look at you."

Kurenai looks me over. She measures the width of my shoulders, the length of my legs and arms. She compliments my hair, hardly touched by my prep team. Apparently spikes are in style.

"So what will I be wearing in the parade?" I ask as Kurenai takes her final measurement.

"What would you like to wear?"

"What do you mean? You're the stylist here, I don't know the first thing about fashion!" I joke.

"I couldn't care less about fashion, to be honest," Kurenai explains. "I care about style. Small things, not extravagant dresses and tuxedos. Honestly, they're in every single parade."

"So what will I be wearing, then?" I ask. "And I'd like to keep as much of my clothing on as possible, thank you."

I shudder. For some reason, the less clothing the Tributes seem to have on the better. District 12's Tributes have a tendency to be covered in coal dust and little else.

"We don't want to do coal, that was done for years. And coal is burnt, but fire has also been done before. I was thinking of what the fire is used for."

I think for a moment before answering. "Energy?"

Kurenai nods, smiling. "Energy. The use for all coal. District 12 keeps our lights on and our cars moving, and I want Panem to be reminded of that during the parade."

"So...the theme is energy. That's pretty cool," I admit. "But District 3 already does that, don't they?"

"They do electronics, but you will be what power their gadgets," she explains. "You'll be electricity!"

"So what, a giant lightning bolt?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Kurenai giggles slightly before shaking her head. "No, nothing silly like that. I told you, I care more about style than fashion. But to be honest, that would be neither fashionable nor stylish."

"I assume you already have an outfit in mind?"

Kurenai nods. I follow her to a mannequin which is outfitted with my costume. It's a plain black suit and tie with, with a black undershirt. I trace my finger across the tie, feeling that it has an odd texture.

"What is this suit made of?" I ask.

"Don't know, that's the electrician's specialty," Kurenai laughs. I turn my head, eyebrows raised.

"Electrician?"

Kurenai reaches into the collar of the jacket, pressing a small button. The suit's fabric jumps to life, lightning arching across the whole suit. I can hear the crackling of electricity from the suit.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life," I admit. Kurenai laughs, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"I had to guess on the size, my only reference being you at the Reaping," Kurenai admits. "I may have to make a few adjustments, but it'll be close. Now put it on, the parade starts in an hour!"

Once Kurenai finishes adjusting it to my measurements, I stand in front of a full-body mirror. I tighten the tie, and turn off the effects of the suit. This thing must run on some kind of batteries, so I don't want them dying halfway through the parade.

"You should get going, Hinata is already at the garage."

Shizune finds me a few minutes later and leads me to this garage. When I step through the large doors, I'm taken aback by the scene. Twelve chariots, all identical: dark wood with wheels to match, each only just big enough for two people to fit. Pulling each of the chariots is a pair of coal black horses, their manes perfectly groomed. They're obviously well trained, because not one of them takes a single step.

I scan the crowd of ridiculously dressed teenagers. Pain and Konan, the eighteen year old Tributes from District 1, are clad in bronze armor and spiked helmets. Pain's eyes, an odd purple ripple pattern (clearly District 1 is chummy with the Capitol, because there's no way they're natural) are only just visible through his bronze helmet.

Gaara and Temari, the siblings from District 2, are wearing glorified Peacekeeper outfits. Temari's has been altered into a short dress, while Gaara's is changed into a sort of robe. Compared to most of the other Tributes, they actually look pretty badass. But I think Kurenai will take the cake on this one.

"Kiba, you look great!" Hinata says. She runs up to me, my jaw already dropped. Her dress is very professional, but gorgeous. The plain black fabric of her dress is draped over her shoulders, quite revealing despite her only being fifteen. The dress stops just above her knees. Around her neck is a solid black choker, most likely linked with the dress to light up with electricity as well.

"Hinata..." I manage to choke out. I've never imagined Hinata in a dress, but now that I see her in this...she looks incredible. I swallow my heart out of my throat, my tongue dry.

"Yours lights up too, right?" she asks. I nod. "We are going to look fantastic!"

Kakashi walks up between us, wrapping his arms around our shoulders and leads us towards our chariot. At first I'm confused, there's still a bit of time until the parade starts, but I understand as soon as I look behind us. The male Tribute from District 9, Zabuza, was coming up behind me to have a chat. Not one I would have enjoyed, surely.

"Alright, when you two are on the chariot, make sure to look confident," Kakashi says. I jump onto the chariot, blushing as I take Hinata's hand to help her up. Kakashi explains what to do during the parade, but I only catch bits and pieces as I gawk at Hinata. Her face is lightly adjusted with makeup, exaggerating her eyelashes and lips. She nods as Kakashi talks, but all I can hear is my heart pounding in my chest.

"Got all that?" Kakashi asks, ripping me from my thoughts. Hinata nods before I can respond. "Good, I'll see you after the parade."

"I didn't catch a word of what he said," I admit quietly to Hinata, who giggles cutely.

"Don't wave your arms in the air all the time. Keep calm, and only wave a few times. Only smile when you wave to someone in particular, like Kakashi or your stylist."

Again, I barely catch a word of what she says. Her bluish hair is short, spreading outward away from her face. It stops just below her chin, and every inch of it is perfectly styled. I ask Hinata to repeat herself to make sure I remember, though in truth I just never heard a word of it. When I finally manage to listen, I smile.

The Capitol's anthem plays loudly, the sound bouncing off the buildings of the city. Huge doors open at the front of the garage, Pain and Konan already riding out on their chariot. District 2 follows shortly, and the pattern continues. When District 11 is announced, our horses start moving. My legs are shaking from nerves, but Hinata's slender shoulder pressed up against mine kind of overpowers that after a second.

"And here comes our last Tributes, all the way from District 12, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka!" a man announces over a loudspeaker. Just before we emerge into the city, Hinata and I switch on our effects. The crowd gasps, clapping louder than ever before as we burst into the streets of the city.

I take another look at Hinata, who smiles faintly as she waves to someone in the crowd. The lightning across her dress is dazzling, lighting up her face in such a way that I know the makeup was meant for. Her features are even more exaggerated than before, but she is still recognizable. She's still gorgeous.

I shake the image from my thoughts, smiling faintly as I look into the crowd. I can't seem to pick out Kakashi or Kurenai in the crowd, so I wave to some random person as we go. That person, her eyes trained on me, screams irritatingly as our eyes meet. As our chariot rounds a corner, I think I see her faint.

"Unbelievable, Jiraiya!" a man announces. "The Kiba and Hinata are crackling with electricity, sound effects included! Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi have definitely outdone themselves. While most of the time, the Tributes from District 12 are covered in coal dust or fire, this year they've taken it yet another step forward! They focused on what the coal from their home is used for, the energy that powers the Capitol!"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Jiraiya confirms. "And I've got to hand it to them, the Tributes from District 12 not only look fantastic, but equally intimidating. They smile and wave to the crowds, but I get the feeling they're just as ready to fight as they are to pose. And look at Hinata, isn't she GORGEOUS?!"

(**Even in the Hunger Games, Jiraiya is a pervert lol**)

The chariots slow as we go through the heart of the Capitol. A man, probably in his mid fourties, sits on a high pedestal just ahead of us. His long black hair hangs well past his shoulders, his piercing snake-like eyes locked on me. His purple eyeliner, his white skin, he's impossible not to recognize.

The President of Panem, the one responsible for the Hunger Games. Orochimaru. His daughter, Anko, sits at his side. Anko is the head Gamemaker every year, and rumors say she's just as sadistic as her father. Being the head Gamemaker, I'm more than confident that the rumors are true. But it's her first year, so only time will tell.

Our chariot rounds a corner, our horses brushing a large curtain out of our way as we are hidden away from the Capitol. I climb off the chariot, taking Hinata's hand to help her off as well.

"You two looked pretty good up there," someone comments. When Hinata is safely standing on the ground, I turn around to see who wants to talk to me. A man with a bronze set of armor and purple eyes stands before me. Pain.

"Thanks, Pain," I say. "Your armor was pretty sweet too."

"Not really. It's always the same thing for District 1, so boring," he jokes. "Anyway, I'm not here to talk about fashion. Can I speak to you in private, Kiba?"

"Oh, sure I guess," I gulp. "I'll see you later, Hinata."

Just as she turns to walk away, Pain grabs Hinata by her hand. He bends down, planting a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. "You look exquisite, Hinata. Give my compliments to your stylist."

Hinata smiles, gently pulling her hand away as she walks away. Pain's soft expression fades instantly, cold once more as he turns to Kiba.

"Never pegged you for a womanizer, Pain," I joke.

"It's a strategy I've learned while training in District 1," he says. "Soften up the weak to make them even weaker."

I gulp, Pain's strange eyes locked with my own. "So that's what you're trying to do with me as well?"

Pain smiles. "On the contrary. That technique only works on the weak. You aren't weak, Kiba."

The air between us is still. Pain watches me closely, removing his helmet slowly. "So what is it you want to talk to me about, Pain?"

"In every Hunger Games, there's always a group of people who stick together right from the beginning," he explains. "The Tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4, along with a few others with some talent. Myself, Konan, Gaara, and his sister Temari are all we have. Not as strong as this group usually is. We're afraid of what might happen if we don't get more members."

"If you're looking for more recruits, I think District 9 might be more appropriate for your little team," I comment. "He seems a bit more intimidating."

"Intimidation isn't what we're looking for, we're looking for talent."

"And what makes you think I'm a talented killer?" I ask. The lightning bolts on my suit seem to be distracting Pain, so I shut them off.

Pain smiles evilly. "Why would you volunteer yourself if you were easy prey?"

Pain and I glare at each other silently. "So you want me to join your little group. I assume you don't want Hinata?"

"Of course not. She'll probably die at the Cornucopia or run off into the woods and starve," he shrugs. "You're obviously stronger than her. And don't worry, we'll make sure that you two don't come face to face. If you hesitate, even she might grow some lady balls and stab you or something."

My heart takes a residence in my throat. The very idea of Hinata trying to kill me is enough to make me curl up and cry. Trying to imagine her like that after seeing her standing in that carriage, her dress lit up and her hair so...oh God, what's happening to me?

"Anyway, I'll give you until the interviews to make your choice," Pain says. "But have no illusions. Either one of us is coming out of the Arena alive, or neither of us are. All I'm offering is a better chance. A better start, your pick at the weapons, and a peaceful mind your first few nights in the Arena. Really, given the circumstances...what more could you ask for?"

I smirk. "A way out of the circumstances would be nice."

Pain's smirk matches my own, perhaps with a bit of mischievousness in his. "Not me. I've been training for this since I was a kid. I've spent my whole life waiting for the Hunger Games."

"I spent my whole life fearing it," I admit darkly. "But I can't back down now. I'll join on one condition, Pain."

"A condition? What would that be?"

"Nobody harms Hinata. If she's killed before any of us get to her then fine. But if one of you lays one finger on her, I'm out."

Pain smiles, turning away from me. "Ah, love. Even more entertaining than the Hunger Games. And when they both come together...well it doesn't get better than that."

* * *

**I love Pain playing this kind of character, although it's quite different than his personality in Naruto Shippuden. In any case, please leave a review (I insist, really. Review or you'll be volunteered as a Tribute xD), and thanks for reading!**

**UPDATE: Fixed typos and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back from the dead :D Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long, I've had a lot going on. But I was really in the mood for this after I got the Hunger Games movie, so here is Chapter 4! I know it's really short, especially for it being so long since an update, but I'm already working on the next one and will post it tomorrow, if not tonight. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kiba, wake up!" Shizune yells. I squeak as I roll out of my bed, my hair sticking to my forehead from the sweat that had gathered in my sleep. My dreams last night were less than pleasant.

"Five more minutes, Shizune," I groan as I drag myself back onto my bed. I bury my face in the pillow, making Shizune frown.

"You have got to be kidding me," she growls, shaking her head. "You joined the Careers, you have to be there early to train with them."

"Are they training yet?"

"I had a word with the escort for District 1. Pain and Konan are almost ready to go," she explains. "Which means you should be, too. Up up up!"

I finally give in, leaning up in bed with yet another groan. I push Shizune out of my room, and go to the shower. It takes me a minute to find out how to even turn the stupid water on, what with there being so many buttons on the shower wall. When I finally get it going, it's freezing cold, so I have to stand in the freezing water for another couple minutes until I wait for it to warm up.

After that little mishap, I wash up quickly and exit the deathtrap as quickly as I can. I get dressed accordingly, thinking about how much I'm going to be moving today. I throw on some comfortable sweat pants and a plain black shirt, sliding on my shoes and running out the door.

…

"Geez, Kiba, I was starting to think you'd bailed on us," Pain teases as I run into the training arena. I smile widely, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry, overslept."

"No worries. Come on, let's get started."

"Hey Kiba," Karin, the girl from District 4 says. The others stay silent. Gaara and his sister watch me closely, suspiciously. Karin's partner, Suigetsu, simply scoffs as he turns his head away. Konan smiles warmly.

"Wow, everyone's so tense," I tell them, smiling. "You people have been training for years, you're all ready. Lighten up!"

Gaara rolls his eyes. "Lightening up will lower my guard. I refuse to show such weakness."

"Don't mind him, he's always like that," Pain jokes. All of us laugh except for Gaara, who blushes and drops his head.

"Alright, before we go any further, I need to see what you all can do so we can get to planning," Pain says. "I'll start. I'm good at sword fighting, I prefer a long sword but I can adjust. Konan?"

"Archery. I've been training my whole life."

Gaara speaks up next. "I fight with short swords."

"An ax," Temari speaks up. We all watch her in disbelief. "What? I'm stronger than I look!"

We all laugh. "What about you, Suigetsu?"

"A sword. A really big, really heavy sword," he explains. "Karin, you're up."

"I'm actually not much of a fighter," she admits. "I know first-aid and survival stuff."

"What about you, Kiba?" Pain asks. "I'm dying to know. What _are _you good at?"

"Well…" I begin, blushing. "I'm pretty good at throwing knives. I can hunt, too."

"Ever use a bow?" Konan asks.

"Yes, and I'm horrible with them," I joke. "I hunt by throwing knives."

"Then let's see what you're made of," Gaara says. The seven of us all run over to the weapons racks, where we stand and gawk. Any weapon imaginable: swords, axes, maces, throwing knives, even tomahawks are all hung on racks. They're all made of the same material, polished and deadly looking. Everyone takes their weapon of choice, and I take a pouch of throwing knives. I wrap the pouch around my leg, just like I did back home.

"Well go on then," Konan smiles. "Let's see what you can do."

I nod. I step in front of the group, clutching one knife loosely between my fingers. The target is roughly thirty feet in front of me. It's a dummy, roughly my size. Markings are drawn to show vital organs. The stomach, lungs, and of course the brain. That's my target.

The knife flies through the air quickly as I let it fly. The rest of the Careers gasp as the knife collides with the head of the dummy. "Kiba, that was awesome!" Karin compliments.

"Pain, good call on recruiting him," Gaara says. "Looks like he may be useful after all."

For a good hour we all show off our skills. Konan is _excellent _with a bow. Gaara and Temari are both fast with their swords, Gaara having a slight edge over his sister. Pain is a master with a sword. As for Suigetsu, the very thought of him anywhere near me with that giant sword is enough to give me the shivers. The dude is _brutal_.

"Well well, looks like I'm late to the party," someone laughs. We all turn our heads, seeing a tall woman enter the training room. Her purplish hair is pulled into a high ponytail, cold eyes locked on us. Her tan jacket billows slightly as she moves one hand to her hip.

"Anko? The head Gamemaker?" Pain asks. "What are you doing down here?"

"They're my Games, aren't they? I think it's only fair that I get to coach you to get ready for them," she shrugs. "After all, I want a good show. My father won't be happy with me if it's not entertaining for Panem."

"So, Anko," I start. "Any tips for us in the Arena?"

"Hmm…tips?" she questions. "What should I tell you. I know every secret, every square inch of that Arena. Every trap was designed by yours truly, after all. If I have one tip to give you…never, _ever _get too comfortable. It might be the last mistake you ever make."

We're all left in stunned silence as she turns away, walking somewhere that I can't see. I take a deep, shaky breath before speaking. "I've never been so terrified by a woman in my life."

The others all nod in agreement. Pain takes a deep breath, shaking his head. "Alright, we've wasted enough time. Let's get to practice!"

…

The day was long and sweaty, our only breaks were for breakfast and lunch, but by the end of it we all feel like we're in a lot better shape for the Games than we were before. My knives were sorely neglected for most of it, but Pain coached me in sword fighting in case I ever run out of knives. Karin even showed me a couple of safe plants I've never seen before, which I made a mental note of for the Arena.

The most interesting part of the day was when Hinata finally showed up to train. She gave the weapons a long distance, never once touching one, and went all-out on her survival training. She was hesitant at snares, but when it came to gathering she was a natural. The others laughed at her pathetic attempt at climbing, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. The way she's so hesitant is cute, despite what the consequences will be for it. That brought my mood down quickly, so I dove into my training like never before to take my mind off it.

I sit down at the table, my plate piled high as ever. Kakashi sits directly across from me, Hinata on his left. To his right is Kurenai and Asuma. Beside me sits Shizune.

"You should be eating with the Careers, Kiba," Kakashi instructs. "If you're going to pretend to be one of them, you have to do as the others do."

"I'm not just pretending to be a Career," I admit. "I don't see any harm in working with them at the beginning."

"Alliances are rarely a good idea, Kiba," he says coldly. "It's all good at first. But what happens when you get attached to one of them? What happens when it comes down to you and someone you actually care about? You'll be weak, you'll hesitate."

"He's right, Kiba," Hinata chokes out. "I don't have any chance of winning, we both know that. But since I won't win, I want you to win for both of us. Actually being one of the Careers isn't in your best interest."

"I wasn't looking for your advice, Hinata," I snap. I mentally kick myself for being so harsh with her after admitting that she's already accepted her death. Hinata drops her gaze to her plate, her lips curled down in a frown. "Hinata, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"Save it," Kakashi orders. "You two don't have to act like you're best friends, because you aren't. Try as you might to deny it, at least one of you is going to die in that Arena. You need to start looking out for yourselves. Kiba, go eat with the Careers. That's an order."

"But, Kakashi-sensei—"

"No buts. If you really want to be a Career I can't stop you. But if you're gonna do it, you're gonna do it right. Now go."

Shizune places a gentle hand on top of my own. I look up to her, seeing that her eyes are filled with concern. "He's right. Go ahead."

I pick up my plate, storming off to sit with the rest of the Careers. As always, they're all sitting around a single wooden table. Konan smiles as I approach, pulling a chair from another table and inviting me to take it.

"Look who it is," Temari teases as I sit. "I was starting to think you weren't gonna come at all."

"You came at just the right time, Kiba," Pain explains. "We were just discussing our plans as soon as the Games start."

"What do we have so far?"

"We need to get to the Cornuopia so we can get our pick of the weapons," Gaara says flatly. "The only issue is the others that want to get there as well."

"Gaara and Temari are the only ones here who have trained in hand-to-hand combat," Pain admits sheepishly. "You had any, Kiba?" I shake my head. "Damn, I was afraid of that. We'll have to work on that during training tomorrow."

"Yeah, definitely," I tell them. "Quick question. How fast are you guys on your feet?"

"Uhh…" Konan mumbles. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean…if we're fast, we don't really have to worry about hand-to-hand. We could just get to the weapons before the others, couldn't we?"

"That's true…" Karin mumbles.

"I'm not very fast," Gaara admits. The others all shake their heads, signaling that they aren't fast.

"Looks like it's just me, then," I groan. "So I'll be the first of us to make it to the Cornucopia."

"It's up to you to make sure we get there safely, then," Pain says. "We've got a lot riding on you now, Kiba. Don't let us down.

"No need to worry. If I'm one thing, it's fast."

* * *

**Kind of a weird ending, I know, but I'm ready to get this part over and done with. From here on it's gonna move pretty fast. I'm not spending a whole chapter on both the demonstration and the interview. I'm probably gonna smash them both into one, and get to the Games as fast as I can. The Arena has been planned, the stage is set. Look out for the next chapter! Please leave a review or you're going into the Hunger Games xD**


End file.
